


Death Bikes and Dates

by Aureiya



Series: A Multitude of Polyships [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Implied Relationships, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny takes Neville on a date. Neville is not a coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Bikes and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I do really ship Luna/Ginny/Neville. But mostly just wanted to write down the Drabble that popped into my head.

The man couldn't believe his luck. Or his unluck if one could call it that. 

"Are you serious?" He asked exasperatedly. 

"Come on where's all that Gryffindor bravery?" Was what was thrown back in his face. 

Neville Longbottom was many things, but a coward he had never been. So putting a dare to him would always result in him following through on whatever was happening. He squeezed the bridge of his nose harder. 

"Does Harry even know about this?" He finally sighed to the red head in front of him. He saw his mistake immediately with the subtle tensing of Ginny's shoulders. 

"About the motorbike." He elaborated before she blew up about how it was none of his business, and Harry left her and all that shite. 

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "Like I'd be so evil to take his last connection to Sirius without his permission. He agreed to this, actually offered it himself."

Neville stared once again at the offending machine, and not the beautiful conniving girl leaning against it. He sighed. He doubted he could get out of this argument. 

"Alright fine." He gave in. "Only on the condition you tell me where it is we're going."

"Well," Ginny smirked as she passed him the spare helmet. 

"That wouldn't make it much of a surprise now would it?"

—-—-—-•—-—-—-—•-—--

Neville was not a coward.

But he was terrified of heights.  
Like his worst fear. 

So that was his excuse as he clung to the slim waist of the ginger girl as they rumbled through the night sky on a motorbike. That in his opinion should never be flying in the first place. Sirius Black may have had a bit of insanity in his blood if he created this contraption. 

So it was fear that made Neville keep a firm grasp on that fit body. And no sort of interest in her strength or softness. 

Ginny called him out on it anyways as they landed in a field a bit out of the way, the streets of the town were not too far of a walk however. 

"Were you scared Snake Slayer?" She mocked as she led the way into town. Even when he waved her off she just wrapped her arm through his and whispered to him,

"I kinda liked it."

The-Other-Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World's face did not lose its red hue until a long way through dinner. 

\---------——•••------—–-----

As they walked back along the pavement, after what Neville was finally realizing was a date, they were arm in arm. Almost like some couple out of an old romance. Not at all showing the fact that the prim and proper lady here was more of an international Quidditch star known for getting hurt, and the dashing hero was a simple Herbology teacher. But for the two no one needed to know. It had been a nice night, a sweet first date as far as Ginny was concerned. Neville was plotting in his own head a revenge date for keeping it secret it was a date for so long. 

When they reached the motorbike in the field, instead of clambering back on and flying back towards London, Ginny leaned against its seat and stared of at the tall herbologist. 

"So, think there's cause for a second date?" She asked glibly, not belying her own nerves. 

Neville cupped her cheek and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. 

"Only if it never involved this blasted machine." He compromises. Ginny smiles up at him gleefully and climbs on the bike, patting the seat behind her. 

"Perhaps next time we can invite Luna." She adds. Neville can't help but bark out a laugh. 

"Why not just make it a double date then?" He yells over the roar of the engine as they take off. "Let's invite your brother, Harry and Hermione!"

He chuckles once more when Ginny grimaces and sticks her tongue out at him as they soar through the air. He's not scared anymore as he squeezes her sides gently and kisses her neck in mock apology. Glad he wasn't too much of a coward to climb on to the deathbike.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
